Brave and the Bold Vol 1 60
** Robin ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Queen Hippolyta * Adversaries: * Separated Man Other Characters: * Prof. Brian Holmes * Judy * Martha * Tommy Holmes Locations: * Atlantis * Central City * Gotham City ** Batcave * Paradise Island * Midville Items: * Wonder Girl's Lasso Vehicles: * None | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in Silver Age Teen Titans Archives, Volume 1, Showcase Presents: Teen Titans, Volume 1, DC 100-Page Super Spectacular #DC-12 and . * This issue is indexed in ''The Official Teen Titans Index'' #1 by Independent Comics Group (ICG). * This issue is the first canonical appearance of the Teen Titans. Some sources credit as the first appearance of the Titans, but they are not identified as the Teen Titans at that time. Since this is the first actual appearance of the Titans as a group, Wonder Girl may be considered as founding member rather than a recruit. The Teen Titans appear next as a group in . * The Wonder Girl that appears in this issue is not to be confused with young Princess Diana -- Wonder Girl -- who often shared in time-traveling adventures with her older and younger "Wonder Tot" selves. When the Teen Titans team dynamic was first conceived, the creative staff were unaware that Wonder Girl was actually just a younger version of Wonder Woman and not a separate character. In the history of the Titans, Wonder Girl is treated as a separate individual. This innocent mishap of mistaken identities eventually evolved into a perpetuating continuity quagmire for the character - one that would go through several revisions over the years depending upon the creative team charged with handling her at the time. Wonder Girl's given name, Donna Troy, will not be revealed until . Donna's origin is expanded upon in in a story entitled "Who is Donna Troy". Her back-story evolves even further in the five-part "Who is Wonder Girl" storyline from - . Wonder Girl makes a chronologically earlier appearance in . She appears next in . * Aqualad appeared last in . He appears next in . * Kid Flash appeared last in . He appears next in . * Robin appeared last in . He appears next in . * Aquaman appeared last in . He appears next in . * Batman appeared last in . He appears next in . * Flash appeared last in . He appears next in . * Queen Hippolyta appeared last in . She appears next in . * Wonder Woman appeared last in . She appears next in . | Trivia = * Kid Flash's costume is mis-colored throughout the course of this issue. | Recommended = * Brave and the Bold (Volume 1) * Brave and the Bold (Volume 2) * Brave and the Bold (Volume 3) * Teen Titans (Volume 1) * Teen Titans (Volume 2) * Teen Titans (Volume 3) * New Teen Titans (Volume 1) * New Teen Titans (Volume 2) | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * 1965 * Aqualad image gallery * Aqualad quotes page * Kid Flash image gallery * Kid Flash quotes page * Nick Cardy image gallery * Nick Cardy cover art gallery * Robin image gallery * Robin quotes page * Wonder Girl image gallery * Wonder Girl quotes page | Links = * Brave and the Bold series index at the Grand Comics Database * Brave and the Bold series index at Comicbookdb.com * Brave and the Bold series index at DCU Indexes }}